


What am I?

by Enver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enver/pseuds/Enver
Summary: A humble collection of jumbled words. Feel free to guess the subject!
Kudos: 1





	What am I?

Why do you cut me?

You make me writhe, you make me bleed.  
You seek to devour me when you have  
maimed my flesh beyond repair.  
A small comfort at least, that you cry when you kill me. 

**Author's Note:**

> uoᴉuo u∀


End file.
